The One I Love
by babyqo
Summary: Ada satu hal yang paling tidak dimengerti oleh Minseok dan Jongdae di dunia ini, yaitu keputusan kedua orang tua mereka untuk menjodohkan mereka./"Panggil aku oppa! Aku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu! Nah, ayo berangkat!"/Chenmin. GS. RnR?


Genre: Romance, comedy, etc

Pair: ChenMin slight HunMin

Warning: typo(s)! GS! AU! Etc.

.

.

.

.

Ada satu hal yang paling tidak dimengerti oleh Minseok dan Jongdae di dunia ini, yaitu keputusan kedua orang tua mereka untuk menjodohkan mereka. Awalnya kedua keluarga ini tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi saat acara peresmian restaurant milik pamannya Minseok.

–Flashback–

Diacara peresmian yang dihadiri oleh banyak orang itu tersedia berbagai jenis makanan dan minuman, mulai dari yang tradisional hingga yang modern. Di sudut ruangan, tampak sesosok gadis kecil berpipi seperti bakpao yang usianya baru 5 tahun sedang asik mengisi perutnya dengan cake-cake lezat yang tersedia di meja. Dan di seberangnya terlihat seorang bocah pria yang sedikit lebih dewasa sedang bermain PSP dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Karena terlalu banyak makan kue, gadis bakpao itu pun mulai merasa mual. Ia meringis dan menjatuhkan kue yang ia pegang. Benci melihat itu, si bocah pria berjalan pergi melewati gadis bakpao yang wajahnya mulai pucat itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari PSPnya. Menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh, Jongdae si bocah kecil itu menghentikan sejenak keasikannya bermain game dan menatap sang gadis.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongdae dengan mimik yang khawatir. Ia pun memasukkan PSPnya kedalam saku kanan jasnya, dan mulai memberikan perhatian lebih pada gadis bakpao itu.

"Tentu saja tidak~" gadis itu menjawab dengan lirih. Minseok namanya. Tangannya terus memegangi perutnya yang rasanya semakin tidak enak. Keringat mengalir dengan deras dari dahinya. Jongdae kebingungan. Sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalnya yang tidak gatal, ia celingak-celinguk mencari orang dewasa yang ia kenal untuk membantu. Tetapi isi perut Minseok sudah memaksa untuk keluar. Dengan kedua tangannya Minseok menutup mulutnya dengan segera, mencoba menahan seluruh cairan yang terasa asam yang mulai naik ke tenggorokannya. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Alhasil, seluruh cairan menjijikan itu membanjiri tubuh Jongdae bak lahar yang dimuntahkan gunung merapi yang membuat dinosaurus punah.

"Ahh kau jorok sekali!" wajah Jongdae berubah drastis, wajah yang tadinya khawatir, kini berubah menjadi seram. Kepalan tangannya menunjukan hasrat yang tinggi untuk segera mencekik bocah teledor itu hingga oksigen tak lagi beredar dalam darahnya.

"M-Maaf.. Aku.." Minseok ketakutan setengah mati, tubuhnya bergetar dengan luar biasa. Dengan segala ketakutannya, Minseok mencoba membersihkan pakaian Jongdae menggunakan tangan kosongnya. Dan dengan kasarnya Jongdae menepis tangan Minseok.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini tidak akan bersih dengan semudah itu! Pergi sana! Cari orangtuamu!"

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kalimat itu terus keluar dari mulut Minseok sambil sesekali ia menyeka air matanya. Jongdae yang sedang frustasi dengan bagaimana kelangsungan hidup PSPnya menjadi lebih frustasi lagi oleh permohonan maaf yang tidak berarti baginya.

"Aish! Berisik sekali! Sudah sana pergi!"

Perdebatan hebat antara kedua bocah tersebut memancing perhatian seluruh mata yang ada di ruangan itu. Sadar anaknya tidak disamping mereka, dua pasang ayah dan ibu berjalan ke TKP dengan terburu-buru, dan mereka menemukan anak mereka disana. Mereka tertawa melihat kedua manusia kecil yang penampilannya sudah berentakan itu, dimana yang satu sibuk ngomel dan yang satunya sibuk minta maaf sambil menangis.

Sejak kejadian itu, kedua keluarga kecil ini mulai sering bertemu dan menjadi akrab. Dan setahun setelahnya, diikrarkanlah perjodohan antara Minseok dan Jongdae.

Minseok POV

Sejak kecil hingga sekarang, aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran orang-orang dewasa itu. Baik ayah dan ibuku maupun ayah dan ibunya Jongdae. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Melihat kami bertengkar, mereka tertawa. Melihat aku menangis dijahili Jongdae, mereka tertawa. Yang paling tidak bisa kuterima sejak dulu saat masih polos hingga sekarang saat aku sudah dewasa adalah perjodohan antara aku dan Jongdae. Mereka bilang, "Sekeras apapun kalian menolak, sejauh apapun kalian menghindar, kalian tidak akan bisa lepas dari perjodohan ini." Wah, ilmu gelap macam apa yang mereka gunakan? Sedahsyat itukah kekuatan mereka? Kurasa tidak, karena sampai detik ini, aku dan Jongdae mempunyai kekasih kami masing-masing.

Namaku Kim Minseok, aku sudah menjadi penghuni bumi ini selama 19 tahun dan sekarang aku kuliah di universitas Seoul, semester 2. Aku adalah anak satu-satunya dikeluargaku alias anak tunggal. Ayahku seorang pengusaha di bidang fashion yang telah mempunyai posisi tersendiri baik di Korea Selatan maupun luar negeri. Ibuku adalah istri ayahku, istri ayahku adalah asistennya. Atau singkatnya ibuku adalah asisten ayahku yang selalu ikut kemanapun ayahku pergi. Orang-orang bilang aku dibesarkan dengan cara yang salah. Aku terlalu dimanja, dibesarkan dengan segala kemewahan. Bagi orang lain, apapun yang aku lakukan adalah sebuah kesombongan. Karena itu, temanku di kampus tidak begitu banyak. Kalaupun banyak yang menggerumuniku, itu hanyalah demi satu kondisi yang menguntungkan mereka untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dengan cuma-Cuma atau dengan kata lain memeras uang sakuku. Ada yin ada yang, ada negative ada positif. Apabila ada yang berteman denganku dengan niat yang bisa dibilang licik (?), ada juga yang berteman denganku dengan setulus hatinya. Contohnya Kim Joonmyeon dan kekasihku Oh Sehun.

Sehun. si pria misterius dengan wajah sangat teduh. Dia sebenarnya adalah Hoobaeku karena dia kuliah semester 1, namun aku akui dia sangat dewasa. Dan Joonmyeon Si pria baik hati–Dengan senyum angelic–lebih lembut bahkan paling lembut dari Jongdae dan Sehun. Mereka adalah dua orang paling berharga bagiku (disamping ayah dan ibu).

Bukan hanya aku yang dibesarkan dengan segala kemewahan, tetapi Jongdae juga. Ayahnya adalah seorang profesor dan mengajar disebuah universitas ternama di Korea Selatan sekaligus penasehat presiden. Dan ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sampingannya adalah sebagai pianis terkenal. Selain ayah dan ibu, Jongdae juga mempunyai seorang hyung yang amat menyayanginya, namanya Kim Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hyung adalah hyung yang super duper baik. Segala sifat dewa selain dewa judi dkk ada padanya. Entah mengapa hanya Jongdae yang keluar dari jalur menuju surga. Ia jahil, kata-katanya pedas, kasar, cuek, dan semua kriteria kriminal dipenuhi. Namun, ia memiliki suara merdu yang membuatnya disukai banyak orang, terutama kaum hawa. Sejak kecil hingga sekarang, selelah apapun dia, kalau sudah bertegur sapa dengan PSP, punah semua rasa lelahnya dan ia langsung menjadi fresh kembali. Dengan semua sifat tak wajar itu, Jongdae memiliki seorang kekasih, namanya Baekhyun. Kuakui Baekhyun lebih baik daripada aku. Ia baik hati, manis, dewasa, mandiri dan penyayang. Mereka telah berpacaran selama 4 tahun, sedangkan aku dan Sehun telah menjalin hubungan selama 2 tahun.

Author POV

Pagi yang cerah. Sambil berlari kecil dan bersenandung, Minseok menuruni tangga dan Menghampiri ayah dan ibunya yang sedang menikmati tenangnya suasana pagi dengan secangkir teh. Minseok duduk di tengah-tengah ayah dan ibunya, dan mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya dengan manja.

"Mmh.. Ayah, ibu. Besok Joonmyeon oppa akan mengadakan pesta kelulusan di rumahnya. Aku berencana untuk membantunya hari ini, bolehkan?" dengan malu-malu Minseok membuka pembicaraan. Sang tetua keluarga memperhatikannya seraya tersenyum kecil dan sang ibu mengelus-elus kepalanya dan sesekali memainkan rambutnya yang dikuncir kesamping.

" oh ya? Waah, cepat sekali ya. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi ke rumahnya. Sampaikan salam ayah padanya ya," senyum pun terukir di bibir Minseok, namun beberapa detik kemudian senyum itu hilang dari wajahnya dan digantikan dengan sedikit ekspresi gugup.

"Ng.. karena pekerjaannya sangat tidak sedikit dan tidak mungkin Joonmyeon oppa mengerjakannya sendiri—" Minseok menghentikan ucapan-nya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Ayah dan ibunya bingung, dan menantikan kelanjutan kalimat yang tadi terpotong.

"–Apa aku boleh menginap?" lanjut Minseok sambil memandang kearah ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian.

"Apa? Menginap?" Sang ibu langsung meninggikan suaranya. Dan introgasi pun dimulai.

"I-Iya, tapi aku tidak pergi sendiri kok bu."

"Lalu, kau akan pergi dengan siapa?"

"Se..hun?" jawab Minseok dengan ragu dan terdengar seperti bertanya.

"Apa? Kau bilang Sehun?" Tanya si ibu untuk memperjelas dan dibalas dengan anggukan putrinya.

"Kalau begitu tidak boleh!" sahut nyonya Kim tegas.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Mana ibu tahu apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disana."

" Tapi bu, Sehun bukan orang yang seperti itu!" Minseok meninggikan suaranya. Begitu pula dengan ibunya yang sejak tadi tampak kesal melihat tingkah putrinya.

"Kim Minseok! Kenapa kau bicara sekasar itu pada ibumu?!" sang kepala keluarga pun mulai turun tangan.

"Habis.. ibu berpikiran buruk pada Sehun. Lagipula Aku sudah dewasa. Aku tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, ayah.." ucap Minseok setengah mengadu. Tuan Kim pun merangkul bahu putrinya dan memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Benarkah? Benarkah putri kecil ayah ini sudah dewasa?" Tanya tuan Kim sambil menatap lembut Minseok. Minseok pun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu buktikan. Ayah dan ibu percaya padamu dan kau harus jaga kepercayaan ayah dan ibumu ini. Mengerti?" Minseok tersenyum kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan Jongdae? Dia ikut?" Tanya nyonya Kim. Sepertinya kekhawatirannya belum hilang. mendengar itu, Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan segera berbalik menatap ibunya. Dia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa karena jawabannya sudah pasti 'tidak'.

"Dia tidak ikut?" Tanya nyonya Kim, lagi. Minseok masih dalam mode diamnya. Dan ibunya pun menemukan jawaban dari ekspresi wajah Minseok, yang seolah berkata 'tentu saja tidak'.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh pergi!" ijin kembali ditarik oleh ibunya.

"Ibu.." Minseok mulai kembali dengan tatapan merananya. Akhirnya sang ayah kembali mengambil andil dalam perdebatan anak dan ibu ini.

"Sudah.. sudah, Minseok, kau ajak Jongdae juga."

"T-Tapi–"

"Bukankah dengan begitu kau bisa tetap pergi dan ibumu juga tidak khawatir lagi? Benarkan?"

Pasrah dengan keadaan, Minseok pun setuju. Ia meraih ponsel-nya, mencari nama Jongdae dan kemudian menekan tombol Call pada ponsel-nya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongdae pun menjawab panggilan Minseok.

"Ada apa?" suara Jongdae terdengar tidak jelas dari seberang.

"Apa?! Suaramu tidak jelas!" Minseok mengencangkan suaranya dan menarik setengah jiwa Jongdae yang masih berlalu-lalang dalam mimpinya.

" Aish! Kenapa kau ini?!" balas Jongdae tak kalah kencang.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Minseok.

"Bukan urusanmu! Cepat katakan, kau mau apa!?" Minseok serasa ingin melempar ponsel-nya tepat di wajah brengsek Jongdae, jika dia berada tepat didepannya.

"Temani aku ke rumah Joonmyeon oppa." Minseok berusaha mengontrol suaranya.

"Memangnya Sehun kemana?"

"Ibu bilang harus pergi denganmu."

"Tidak. mau!" jawab Jongdae dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Jongdae! Kau harus—" Tiba-tiba sang ibu segera merebut ponsel putrinya yang mungkin hampir sakit jiwa itu. Dan mulai berbicara dengan lembut.

"Jongdae, tolong antarkan Minseok ya, soalnya dia bilang mau menginap segala."

"Tapi, ahjumma.. kan ada Sehun. Ahjumma tenang saja,"

"Justru karena dia bilang akan pergi dengan Sehun, ahjumma jadi khawatir." tak terdengar jawaban dari Jongdae, mungkin dia sedang memikirkan keputusannya.

"–Aku mengerti, memang apa bedanya aku dengan Sehun? Kami sama-sama pria, hahaha." seperti biasa, Jongdae melantunkan gurauannya. Minseok yang sejak tadi menguping hanya mencibir ucapan Jongdae dan untuk yang satu itu, mulutnya terasa gatal daan ingin ikut campur.

"Tentu saja beda! Kau kan bukan pria sungguhan!" kata Minseok dengan suara kencangnya.

Apa-apaan dia, gerutu Jongdae sambil menjauhkan telponnya dari telinga.

"Ng.. baiklah, aku siap-siap dulu. Aku tutup telponnya ya, ahjumma." Jongdae pun menyudahi pembicaraan jarak jauh tersebut. Setelah sekitar satu jam, Jongdae sampai di kediaman Minseok. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah dan berjalan dengan angkuhnya (?). Kaus berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan semi jas berwarna hitam, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna putih sangat selaras dengan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam, dan membungkukan badannya ketika bertemu tuan dan nyonya Kim untuk memberi salam. Belum sempat meminum seteguk air bahkan duduk pun belum, Minseok sudah berlari dari tangga sambil berteriak,

"Ayah, ibu, aku berangkat!" Dia berlari dengan gesit menuju mobil yang sebelumnya sempat mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya.

"Ayo Jongdae! Cepat!" teriaknya lagi setelah melewati Jongdae. Napsu. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk Minseok sekarang. Dan karena 'napsu' itu, ia malah terpeleset didepan pagar.

BRUK!

Suara jatuhnya terdengar renyah. Jongdae tertawa kecil melihat itu dan kemudian berpamitan kembali kepada orangtua Minseok sebelum ia pergi. Dengan cuek Jongdae berjalan menuju mobil dan tidak menghiraukan Minseok yang sedang merasakan perih dikaki mulusnya.

"Panggil aku oppa! Aku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu! Nah, ayo berangkat!" kata Jongdae saat didepan Minseok dan malah sengaja melengkahi kaki Minseok saat hendak masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau? oppa? Kau lebih pantas dipanggil kakek!" gumam Minseok seraya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jongdae.

Mereka pun pergi. Di dalam mobil mereka diam satu sama lain. Jongdae yang kurang pandai mengemudi, menempatkan kendaraannya pada kecepatan yang dapat dibilang rendah. Perjalanan yang seharusnya sebentar menjadi lumayan lama. Apalagi mereka harus menjemput Sehun dan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Saat Sehun ada, kemudi pun diambil alih oleh Sehun, dan mereka melaju dengan cepat hingga sampai ke rumah sakit, maksudnya rumah Joonmyeon ^^v. kedatangan Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang tidak diprediksikan oleh Joonmyeon cukup membuat Joonmyeon bingung, tapi melihat wajah Jongdae yang bosan dan lebih asik dengan PSPnya membuat Joonmyeon menahan rasa keingintahuannya. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka langsung berbagi tugas karena debu-debu sudah menunggu untuk dimusnahkan. Joonmyeon dan Luhan–Noona-nya–membersihkan seluruh rumah, Jongdae dan Baekhyun bersiap mendekor ruangan, Sehun membersihkan kebun dan Minseok mencuci segala sesuatu yang harus dicuci, seperti tirai, pajangan keramik dan sebagainya. Suasana panas di musim panas membuat semua tambah panas. Tapi karena dikerjakan bersama, semuanya jadi menyenangkan. Sesekali Sehun membantu pekerjaan Minseok dan sesekali mereka bercanda. Tepat pukul 7 malam, semua telah menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing, kecuali Sehun. Dia masih harus mengirim beberapa kantung sampah ke habitatnya, yaitu tempat sampah. Dengan napas terengah, Minseok menemui Sehun.

Sehun POV

"Ah? Belum selesai?" kata Minseok dengan napas sepotong-sepotong sambil mengangkat salah satu kantung sampah. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Tubuhnya sudah basah dengan keringat, dan Sehun tahu dia pasti lelah. Dengan segera Sehun meraih kantung sampah yang lain, dan menyusul langkah Minseok. Setelah beberapa kali bolak-balik ke tempat sampah, mereka menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Dan untuk meluruskan kembali tulang-tulang mereka yang sepertinya sudah tidak beraturan, mereka memutuskan untuk berbaring diatas rerumputan. Sehun berpikir bahwa kekasihnya ini memang sangat baik. Lihat saja, Baru beberapa detik mereka berbaring menatap langit, Minseok sudah ingin berdiri lagi hanya untuk mengambilkan segelas air untuk Sehun.

"Kau pasti haus? Aku ambilkan minum ya." kata Minseok dengan napas yang seadanya. Saat Minseok hendak bangkit, Sehun segera menarik pergelangaan tangannya, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Nanti saja, kau pasti masih lelah. Wah, coba lihat keringatmu ini." Sehun menyeka keringat yang meluncur dari dahi Minseok dengan kedua tangannya. Minseok tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Minseok dengan suara pelan saat mendapati wajah Sehun yang berubah menjadi serius. Tapi tak ada jawaban darinya. Suasana menjadi sunyi seketika. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas Sehun yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan wajah Minseok. Kedua tangannya memegang menangkup wajah Minseok. Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Dan sekarang benar-benar dekat. Tanpa disadari, Minseok terbawa suasana dan memejamkan matanya.

Saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, ada yang menarik lengan Minseok hingga ia terjatuh. Minseok segera membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun telah berdiri dan menggaruk-garuk lehernya dengan telapak tangannya. Minseok juga melihat sepasang kaki bersepatu yang tak asing baginya. Dan benar saja, JONGDAE!

"Ckckck, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, huh?" Tanya Jongdae sambil menendang-nendang pelan kaki Minseok.

"Berisik! bukan urusanmu!" Minseok menepis kaki Jongdae dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan gaya ala detektif, Jongdae berdiri diantara Minseok dan Sehun. Mem-pause game di PSPnya dan merangkul bahu Minseok dan Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei Sehun, kau tahu kenapa aku ada disini?" ucap Jongdae dengan nada yang membuat penasaran. Sehun menatap keatas untuk berfikir sejenak dan kemudian menoleh kearah Jongdae seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya menanyakan jawaban Jongdae. Jongdae menarik napas, menepukkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tahu, aku disuruh mengawasi kalian agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Benar-benar merepotkan sekali bukan? "jawabnya dengan sakratis. Sehun hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." kata Minseok sambil berjalan kedepan Sehun. Dengan sigap, Minseok merangkul leher Sehun dan mencium pipinya. Setelah itu masuk ke dalam untuk minum dan istirahat.

"Wah wah, agresif sekali gadis itu." begitulah kata Jongdae. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengabaikan ucapan Jongdae yang ada disebelahnya. Ia terus memandangi sosok kekasihnya itu hingga tak terlihat lagi dipandangannya.

"Hei! Sehun!" Jongdae mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan mata Sehun dan menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"Hm?" respon Sehun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa kali kalian melakukan hal seperti itu, huh?" Jongdae setengah berbisik. Sehun tersenyum penuh arti seraya mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jongdae.

"Kalau tidak hyung gagalkan, seharusnya yang tadi itu adalah yang pertama." Jongdae membelalakan matanya, dan berkedip beberapa kali.

"Kau pasti bercanda, Sehun. Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Oh, bukan bukan, maksudku itu adalah kegagalan yang kesekian kali." tukas Sehun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal.

"Kau pasti bohong!"

"Aku serius. Setiap kali aku ingin menciumnya, ia pasti menghindar. Entah pura-pura bersin, entah tiba-tiba tertawa. Dia.. selalu grogi tak karuan saat moment-moment seperti itu. Tapi tadi, sepertinya dia tidak menghindar, dan kau menghancurkan segalanya." Sehun meninju pelan lengan Jongdae.

Setelah dirasa tidak ada perbincangan yang menarik lagi, Jongdae dan Sehun pun masuk kedalam untuk berkumpul dengan yang lainnya dan menyantap hidangan yang telah disiapkan oleh Joonmyeon.

"Makan!" Jongdae berlari kearah meja majan dengan semangat seraya bersorak. Menurutnya, makan adalah salah satu moment paling menyenangkan di dunia ini. Semuanya makan dengan lahap dan tak lupa sambil bercanda. Semua makanan disantap oleh Jongdae, kecuali benda-benda yang mayoritas warnanya hijau yang disebut sayur. Setelah acara makan selesai, dan semua sudah mandi, maka saatnya nonton TV bersama. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus. Para gadis terlelap dalam tidur mereka disamping kekasih mereka. Minseok tidur di bahu Sehun dengan handuk yang terlingkar dilehernya. Baekhyun tertidur di pangkuan Jongdae dengan headset ditelinganya. Dan Luhan pulas dalam dekapan Joonmyeon dengan wajah sleeping beautynya. Para pria terjaga sambil menonton pertandingan sepak bola, kecuali Jongdae yang terus berteriak karena keasikan dengan game-nya.

"Hyung! Kau ini berisik sekali!" Sehun mencibir kesal.

"Jangan membuat mereka terbangun." kata Joonmyeon sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya.

"Iya, aku tahu."

Setelah beberapa jam, dan dapat dipastikan bahwa para kekasih mereka telah tertidur pulas, sang tuan rumah memberi isyarat kepada Jongdae dan Sehun untuk membaringkan Minseok dan Baekhyun di kamar atas dimana Luhan berada. Demi keleluasawannya bermain game dan juga untuk kenyamanan kekasihnya, Jongdae langsung dengan cepat membopong Baekhyun dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Menyelimutinya, berbisik 'have a nice dream' di telinga Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Jongdae-ssi, Sehun mana?" tanya Joonmyeon pada Jongdae. Tanpa menoleh pada Joonmyeon, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung menjentikan jarinya dan menatap Joonmyeon.

"Oh. Dia di kamar atas, mengantar Minseok." kata Jongdae yang kemudian kembali pada PSPnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Entahlah. Biarkan saja hyung, kasihan dia, dua tahun berpacaran tapi tak pernah berciuman sekali pun. Berikan dia kesempatan." Jongdae menjawab dengan santai. Joonmyeon, sejak awal Minseok berpacaran dengan Sehun, Joonmyeon merasa curiga pada Jongdae. Ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia tutupi. Bahkan sering kali Joonmyeon melihatnya menatap Minseok dengan tatapan dendam. Daripada khawatir, Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk ke kamar atas. Sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia melihat dari celah kecil di pintu. Joonmyeon berjalan perlahan dan mendekat. Dengan hati-hati dia memperhatikan keadaan di dalamnya. Karena hanya ada lampu meja, Joonmyeon tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Hanya terlihat siluet Sehun yang sedang berlutut di pinggir ranjang dan wajah Minseok yang tidur pulas. Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk masuk, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara Sehun. Dia mengurungkan niatnya, dan memasang telinganya tajam-tajam.

"Hah, manis sekali kau. Pantas ayah dan ibu lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkanmu daripada aku. Orang lain pasti bangga dan senang memiliki adik sebaik dan semanis dirimu." ucap Sehun seraya membelai rambut Minseok.

"Tapi kenapa tidak denganku? Aku benci melihat wajahmu. Semua ekspresi yang tergambar diwajahmu membuatku muak." Joonmyeon tercengang mendengar perkataan Sehun. Apa yang dikatakannya? Apa dia–Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Joonmyeon berusaha menghapus pikiran buruk dan juga berbagai perkataan yang melayang di otaknya. Dia melihat lagi sosok Sehun, kedua tangannya kini berada di leher Minseok.

"Dua tahun sebagai pacarmu membuatku lupa akan tujuan utamaku. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Dan sepertinya aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri." Sehun tertawa kecil. Joonmyeon mematung begitu saja, tidak percaya akan perkataan Sehun. Saat melihat wajah Minseok yang mulai meringis, Joonmyeon segera mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya. Dia ingin segera masuk, tapi suara desahan nafas Sehun yang mulai memburu dan bersiap dengan kalimat selanjutnya membuatnya kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk.

"Entah apa yang merasukiku saat ini. Dendamku mengalahkan rasa sayangku padamu. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi. Aku ingin segera merebut kembali kasih sayang ayah dan ibu yang selama ini kau monopoli. Aku rindu mereka, Kim Minseok. Sangat..." kedua tangannya menegang. Saat Joonmyeon membuka pintu, cahaya ikut menerpa kedalam kamar seiring munculnya bayangannya di lantai. Sehun langsung melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik.

"Joonmyeon hyung? Sejak kapan?" Wajahnya terlihat santai-santai saja. Hah, betapa inginnya Joonmyeon menghajar dia saat ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Joonmyeon hanya diam, menatapnya penuh dengan amarah yang sudah meluap. Hingga iba-tiba dia tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—TBC or Delete?—

Don't forget to review


End file.
